miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Volpina247/Jeden dzień zmienia wszystko
PROLOG Cześć nazywam się Marinette. Mam dwie małe kitki, z charekteru jestem miła ale potrawie się obronić w klasie jestem liderką. Mam wiele przyjaciół i kochanego chłopaka lecz pewnego dnia musiałam się wyprowadzić, więc posłuchajcie mojej histori... ROZDZIAŁ 1 CO?!- powiedziałam, niestety córuś- powiedziała do mnie mama szef taty dał mu awans i musimy się przeprowadzić do Paryża. To wszystko oznaczało że musze pożegnać się z wszystkimi przyjaciółmi i z moim chłopakiem. Następny dzień w szkole nie był dla mnie łatwy, pożegnałam się z wszystkimi przyjaciółmi a z chłopakiem nie mogłam więc poprosiłam moją przyjaciółke. A następnego dnia wyjechaliśmy gdy byłam tego dnia w szkole poznałam bardzo miłą dziewczyne. Nazywała się Alya... Cześć ty jesteś ta nowa?- zapytała mnie Tak nazywam się Marinette a ty?-odpowiedziałam Alya jak chcesz możesz ze mną usiąść- powiedziała i od tego czasu jesteśmy nierązłoczne. Tego dnia poznałam jej chłopaka Nino i jego najlepszego przyjaciela Adriena powiedział że moge się przyłączyć do ich paczki powiedziałam że tak a gdy to odpowiedziałam Adrien odrazu się we mnie zakochał. Ale niestety w każdej super klasie muszą być tak zwane super dziewczyny Cloe i Sabrina to uważały że są najlepsze w całej szkole. Zaproponowałam Alyi, Adrienowi i Ninowi (niewie jak się odmienia xd) żeby się spotkać po szkole powiedzieli że chętnie. I tak minął pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Dzisiaj miała przyjść moja paczka Tata Nino jest prowadzącym teleturnieli Mama Alyi jest najlepszą kucharką w całym Paryżu a tata Adriena jest projektantem.Gdy robiłam porządki pszyszła moja mama i powiedziała że ona i tata muszą wyjechać do Włoch ale żeby nie robić znowu mi przykrości powiedziała że zamieszka ze mną wujek Tom i ciocia Sabrinal. Bardzo się ucieszyłam bo wujek piecze najlepszy chleb i ciastka na całym świecie przynajmniej dla mnie xd. Jutro moi rodzice jadą tydzień pomieszkam sama bo wujek mieszka w Polsce i musi z ciocią przylecieć samolotem ale mi to nie przeszkadzało zapytałm się Alyi czy chce przyjść do mnie na tydzień powiedziała że chętnie no to sobie pomyślałam że zaprosze jeszcze chłopaków. Dziś po szkole przychodzą więc musiałam posprządać dom ale się wyrobiłam zrobiliśmy sobie wieczór filmów Nino przyniósł super filmy, Alya przekąski (było ich tak dużo że starczyło by na rok) a Adrien przyniósł super gadżety czyli: okulary 3D, miecze świetlne bo oglądaliśmy Star Wars i mieliśmy z tego beke. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Gdy Nino z Alya spali Adrien zapytał się mnie: Słuchaj znamy się niezbyt długo ale mam pytanie Jakie?-zapytałam Chcesz być moją dziewczyną?-zapytał Gdy to powiedziałam normalnie mój mózg eksplodował bo się w nim zakochałam od pierwszego spojrzenia. Adrien oczywiście że tak-odowiedziałam. Dalsze dni były jagby magiczne ciągle nasza paczka chodziła do parku i do kina to były nasze ulubione miejsca. ROZDZIAŁ 4 Gdy wujek i ciocia przyjechali odrazu do nich podbiegłam i ich przytuliłam. Wujek oczywiście wiedział że uwielbiam jego ciastka el Tom (nie miałam pomysłu na inną nazwe). Gdy poszłam do swojego pokoju by je zjeść zobaczyłam list i pudełeczko najpierw przeczytałam list a tam było napisane Marinette nie znasz mnie ale ja ciebie bardzo dobrze znam więc w tym pudełku znajduje się rzecz która zmieni ci całe życie gdy otworzysz zrozumiesz wystarczy że założysz tą biżuterie. Mistrz Wu. Gdy otworzyłam zobaczyłam kolczyki zgodnie z listem miałam je założyć więc założyłam je i nagle jakieś dziwne stworzonko... Witaj Marinette-powiedziała K-kim jesteś??-zapytałam Jestem Tikki kwami tych kolczyków moge dawać jego właścicielom moc tworzenia czegoś z niczego-odpowiedziała Czyli moge stać się superbohaterką ?-zapytałam Tak biedronką razem z innymi superbohaterami... to są jeszcze inni?-przerwałam jej Tak ale Władzca Ciem nie jest z wami po twojej stronie stoi Czarny kot (Adrien) Paw (nino) Lis (Alya) pszczoła (Cloe) i zółw ale on nie walczy on tylko przekazuje miracula.-powiedziała Następnego dnia gdy poszłam do szkoły odrazu powiedziałam to mojej paczce wiedziałam że mogę im ufać wtedy Adrien Nino i Alya powiedzieli że też mają miracula.. Serio też jesteście superbohaterami? Tak ja je wczoraj dostałam moja nazywa się Stella-powiedziała Alya Ja też dostałem go wczoraj mój nazywa się plaqq-powiedział Adrien Ziom ja też mój nazywa się (niewiem jak nazwać więc dajcie nazwe w komentarzach)-dodał Nino A twoja jak się nazywa?-zapytali Alya i Nino w tym samym czasie Tikki powiedziałam. ROZDZIAŁ 5 Powiedziałam że obkadamy to u mnie po szkole. Gdy gadaliśmy co i jak nagle zobaczyliśmy kamienne serce (czyli Ivana) wszyscy się zamienili w superbohaterów gdy walczyliśmy Czarny kot zobaczył pszczołe która leżała i się śmiała. Gdy skończyliśmy pszczoła cofneła czas i udawała że to ona zrobiła i wszystkie ciękowali jej mówiliśmy że to my zrobiliśmy ale nam nie wierzyli. Gdy poszliśmy do mnie powiedziałam że jak będzie kolejna taka akcja to zabierzemy jej miraculum i oddamy mistrzowi wu i powiemy że źle postąpił bo dał miraculum Cloe. Oczywiście tak się stało i tak zrobiliśmy on powiedział że nie chciał jej dać to była pomyłka bo chciał dać Sabrinie ale już lepiej zatrzymam to miraculum. ROZDZIAŁ 6 Gdy walczyliśmy z Anty-biedronką Paw nagle zemdlał i miał sen gdzie jest władca ciem (wiem jak z Harrego Pothera xD) powiedział żebym poszła z nim a jak Volpina i Czarny kot pokonają anty-biedronkę żeby poszli do domu Czarnego Kota. Szybko pokonali anty-biedronkę i doszli do nas zapytali się Pawia czemu mieliśmy pójść do jego domu opowiedział o tym śnie poszliśmy do pomieszczenia gdzie był wc pokonaliśmy go ale wc gdy się bronił udeszył mnie z całej siły i zemdlałam szybko zdjeli mi miraculum i założyli jeszcze raz rzebym się odmieniła w normalnej formie Adrien zabrał mnie do szpitala a Nino i Alya przyszli puźniej. 2 TYGODNIE PÓŹNIEJ Obudziłam się dopiero 2 tygodnie później obudziłam Adrien i Nino rozmawiali na korytarzu a Alya siedziała przy moim łóżku. co się stało?-zapytałam boże Mari nareście wstałaś! tak się bałam o ciebie-powiedziała i przytuliła mnie ale co się stało?- znowu zapytałam opowiem ci później-powiedziała wstała i poszła do chłopaków którzy stali na korytarzu przy automacie. Gdy pszyszła z chłopakami Adrien odrazu mnie przytulił i pocałował mnie w policzek i powiedział żebym tak go więcej tak nie straszyła powiedziałam że niczego nie obiecuje. TO KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 6 TERAZ W 7 ROZDZIALE NASI BOHATERZY BĘDĄ W POLSCE ŻEBY O TYM WSZYSTKIM ZAPOMNIEĆ ALE SPOKOJNIE BĘDĄ MIEĆ NOWE MIRACULA I KWAMI I BĘDĄ MIEĆ 18 LAT. ROZDZIAŁ 7 Teraz w Polsce mamy takie wakacje na zawsze Adrien pracuje jako model ja jako projektanka mody Nino został dj w barze a Alya zajmuje się domem. Mamy duże nowoczesne mieszkanie można powiedzieć że luksus. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania